


The Small Miracle of Growth

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 The Miracle Job, Scene Rewrite, Shifter Eliot, Wizard Hardison, werewolf eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Eliot really needs to teach his people how to fight properly.





	The Small Miracle of Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Leverage.
> 
> Might try for twice a week updates for like a week before I say screw it.
> 
> Enjoy~

Hardison bounced and vibrated as he and Eliot descended into the slope and into a tunnel. "You think that we just gonna walk into some random tunnel and find some goblin gangbangers just all yoked up? You know? Ain't father Paul a human? How does he know they’re goblins?"

Eliot’s instincts were going haywire as he continued to allow the goblin gang members to follow them. "Hardison." He said in a strained voice.

Not listening, Hardison continued to grumble. "Yo, holmes, let me fix my do rag..."

Eliot gave Hardison one of his patented looks, eyes flashing a strange color. "Dude, quiet. Listen."

Before Hardison could comment, Eliot turned to face the men that had followed him. "Boys. We don't want any trouble. Alright? We just want some answers."

the leader stepped forward. "How's this answer?" He asked, grinning as he let his glamour fall to show his green tinted skin and needle like teeth as well as the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

Eliot felt like rolling his eyes. His hand shot out, grabbing the gun and cocked it before letting a small smile play across his lips. "Gentlemen, I'm askin’ on one of your colleagues, somebody who rolled a human priest. Who was it?"

The larger of the two lackeys stepped forward and pointed his gun a few inches from the side of Eliot’s face.

A strange sort of calm fell over Eliot. All the guns were pointed at him, he liked it that way. The threat of being shot was easier to manage then the feelings of helplessness when it was one of the others staring down the barrel. "You seein’ this Hardison?"

Hardison's eyes were wide as they darted from goblins, to the gun, to Eliot. "Yeah, the, the situation has my attention, yes."

"You see that's why I don't like guns." Eliot said, his smile growing as he eyed the thug. "They have a specific range of efficacy. See, most guys make one mistake. They get too close"

Lashing out, Eliot disarmed and headbutted the thug in one smooth motion, unloading the gun and tossing it over his shoulder. "Who rolled a human priest?" He growled, turning back to the leader and flicking off the safety.

"We didn't beat up no priest." the leader snapped. "Never mind humans, we ain't insane. Don't need that kind of attention."

Hardison stopped paying attention as he eyed the youngest gang member who was shifting nervously. Moving suddenly, Hardison conjured up a bust of electricity, sending it towards the youngest's shoulder.

The gang member fell easily, grasping at his injured shoulder as the electricity alighted along the already abused muscles. 

Hardison gave a self satisfied grin. " Dislocated shoulder's a biatch. Priest gave him that."

"You beat up a human priest?" The leader said through gritted teeth before tilting his head at Eliot. "Do you mind."

Eliot shrugged and let go of the gun. 

Drawing the pistol, the leader crouched down to press the barrel to his lackey's head. "You trying to get us all killed? Revealing magic to a human? Beating up a priest? You got a long penance ahead of you. Start by answering the man's questions. Now!"

Eliot folded his arms and looked down at the goblin cowering on the ground. "Who hired you?"

Shivering the young goblin answered. " I don't know. I got a call on my cell with an offer, and I called him back after the job was done. He paid me. That's all I know. I swear."

Hardison tilted his head. "You got a number?"

The goblin nodded and quickly handed a slip of paper to the hacker.

Hardison grinned and began typing on his phone.

Leaning towards the hacker, Eliot muttered out of the side of his mouth. "Can you do something with that?"

Hardison gave the hitter a smug look. "With seven digits I could find you in Avalon."

Rolling his eyes, Eliot turned back to the gang. "Gentlemen, we'll leave you to your internal affairs." Placing a hand on the small of Hardison's back, Eliot shoved him back up the slope muttering. "Come on."

Hardison pounced excitedly up the slope. "How 'bout that? Man, you, you see me?"

Barely restraining the pride bubbling up in his chest at his friend's growth and achievement, Eliot growled back. "He was injured."

Hardison shrugged and gently bumped shoulders with the hitter refusing to be put out. "Well, somebody got to fight the injured. Shoot, that's my niche."

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
